


Only This Moment (march 2020 drabble collection)

by heathtrash



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Season 4 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathtrash/pseuds/heathtrash
Relationships: Agatha Cackle/Gullet, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom, Drill/Hempnettle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom (Worst Witch)/Jennifer Honey, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. “I’ve never felt stronger than when you’re with me.”

Hecate darted her eyes towards Pippa. In her formal academic robes—violet with gold accents and a hood trimmed in white fur, indicating her alma mater of Weirdsister College—she looked radiant.

“Pippa,” Hecate murmured.

“Yes, Hecate?”

Hecate’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears. “I will treasure this moment.” At Pippa’s curious look, she continued. “Now I can finally accompany you to all the functions you have to attend in your capacity as headmistress.”

“And I get to have the most _gorgeous_ witch on my arm.”

Hecate blushed. “Who might that be?”

“You, silly.” Pippa leaned over, kissing her cheek. “You.”


	2. “My head hurts.”

“Lean back,” Jennifer said, her hands on Hecate’s shoulders. 

Hecate dutifully did so, if only because her head was aching so much that she could not bring herself to protest.

Jennifer removed the pins securing the bun to her head, setting them on the dressing table. Gradually, Hecate felt the pressure easing as her hair was released, tumbling down in heavy tresses. Jennifer plunged her fingers into Hecate’s dark curls, making tiny circles on her scalp.

“Better?” Jennifer asked.

“Much,” Hecate said, melting into Jennifer’s hands.

Morgana leapt up onto Hecate’s lap, and Hecate stroked her, eyes closed in bliss.


	3. “I told you not to fall in love with me.”

Agatha smoothed back the neat fringe of red hair from Geraldine’s eyes, her face serene in slumber. She shifted herself from her position perched on the bed. 

“You really are quite exquisite when you’re sleeping.”

Geraldine stirred. “Agatha?” she murmured, sleep and confusion clouding her eyes as she searched the piercing blue gaze hovering over her. “You’re still here?”

“No, you’re dreaming,” she replied in a low voice.

The softening of Geraldine’s expression as her words cradled her back into sleep made Agatha weak.

“Then it’s a good dream.”

Agatha watched as Geraldine’s eyelashes lowered again—both helpless to resist.


	4. “That's how the story goes.” / “You have my word.”

Arabella’s hair, usually artfully styled into victory rolls, was tied simply today. “I’ve come to apologise, Dimity. I want to put things right.”

“Or so you’d have me believe,” Dimity spat out the words bitterly. “Don’t you think you’ve told this story one too many times?”

“This time it’s different.” Arabella’s eyes flicked up to hers, pleading. “You have my word.”

“That was never worth much,” Dimity scoffed. “I’d sooner believe one of Miss Hardbroom’s tarantulas.”

“Trust in this,” Arabella said, pressing an envelope into her hands, tearful. Dimity wondered if she could stand one more heartbreak, as Arabella left.


	5. “I'll walk you home.”

The moment Hecate had made eye contact with the woman at the market, she felt all of her defences fold like a house of cards.

Ada was her name, which she told Hecate before she even realised what had begun—and slipped her mittened hand under the cape of Hecate’s tweedy Ulster coat to link arms with her, and steered her around to show her all the best produce.

It was a whirlwind, and all over too soon.

“Would you permit me to walk you home?” Hecate said awkwardly.

Ada nodded. 

On her doorstep, she invited her in for tea.


End file.
